Samurai Warrior
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Tanadatsi Takegetsu is a young boy. He was neglected by his mother, father and brothers. He has one true friend, Nagaretsu Ujitsune. Making and breaking bonds is a hard thing to get through for this boy. But when he has to raise his sword in the chaos...
1. Introduction

**Samurai Warrior**

Most warriors fought for the justice of the land  
Others to end the undead dream  
Could a demon pacify the land with mere conquest?  
Was it time for a noble man to end his path?

There was a man who was son of Rejibane  
Rejibane was the clan leader of the Takegetsu  
Retainer to the Takeda Army  
His name was Harigane

In his state of stress  
Harigane had no other choice but to slay Rejibane's brother, Hiragana  
In his attempt  
Rejibane lost his younger brother and caught a deadly illness

Fatherless, Harigane took the Takegetsu crown  
Only to father the child of an Agetsune princess  
And within time  
He and Lirina parented twelve in fifteen years

Eight sons, four daughters  
His sons were given names  
His daughters given batches  
The names of his twelve children

His sons

Makine  
The Eldest Son

Tagetsune  
The Intelligent Son

Rigetsaga  
The Charm of the Clan

Domegane  
The Laughing One

Nohimaga  
The Positive Son

Tanadatsi  
The Abandoned Son

Samuka  
The Favoured Son

Egetsi  
The Destined Son

Samira  
The Beautiful Daughter

Himiko  
The Loved Daughter

Irina  
The Tactical Daughter

Oishi  
The Rebellious Daughter

With these twelve children  
Harigane believed he was safe from danger  
He could trust all of his daughter's with his health and wealth  
He could trust all his son's with his future

Except Tanadatsi

The Sixth Son  
The Seventh Child  
The Son Who Was Abandoned By His Father  
Tanadatsi

He trained with his brothers  
But when his Father was there he was told to leave  
So that he could die in battle  
But Tanadatsi believed it was just a test

Harigane believed him the son of the Devil  
He believed he was replaced with the real boy within his mother  
Tanadatsi was left handle - Devil's sign  
His right eye was multi-coloured

Devil's sign

He hated war just like his brothers  
But he was always holding his katana  
A second katana tied around his waist  
And a shot gun tied vertically up his left fore-arm

So that was where Tanadatsi's life began  
The sore road of temptation  
The great bend of Gravity

There was no other way for him to win this battle against himself  
Or his brothers  
Or his father  
His sisters were close to him

But even his mother and Samira despised of him  
His golden brown hair was longer than his brothers;  
Lighter than his brothers'  
He never knew what he had done wrong

He was ready to cleanse both of his katana  
He was ready to place in a new bullet  
He was ready to save a life  
But was he ready to take one?

Tanadatsi Takegetsu


	2. 1: Tanadatsi Takegetsu

**Samurai Warrior**

**Chapter I - Tanadatsi Takegetsu**

_Dear Harigane Takegetsu,_

_ I hear that you welcome seven young boys into  
the Takeda Army to prove their places under my sword and sheath. Well,  
I want to know more about them._

_ As I can see, you have seven sons. I have already  
met and greeted your eldest, Makine and a younger, Rigetsaga. They have  
showed me that young men are very brave on the battlefield. I decided that  
I would like your sons to duel an officer of my kingdom. Their age will be  
compared with the strength of the officer in my army. Depending on if they  
win or lose and on how well they fought, is how I will compare them and rate  
them._

_ Lord Takegetsu, I am looking forwards to their arrival  
on 17 July 1568. Thank you,  
Daimyo Shingen Takeda_

He sat at his desk reading the letter as a smile crept onto his face. His hands were gripped around the white feather pointed at the paper. He moved his hand slowly towards the second piece of paper. He dipped his feather into the ink pot and began scribbling a few characters of traditional Japanese handwriting. He continued this from previous work. It looked like a map of something - a formation on the battlefield or ceremony. He drew a square around a japanese character for 'Squad'. It was between four squares connected with straight lines. He looked at his work as he began to work on a second fill.

***

"Rah!" he shouted, swinging his halberd into the air.

He left it on a sharp stop, pressing forwards on the opposing steel. His eyes converted onto his opponent's. The halberd connected onto the other's halberd. He ducked a blow as he slammed his wood into the opponent's stomach. He threw the opponent's halberd on the ground, and then his own. He jumped the opponent and brought his knee to the opponent's face, knocking him back. The opponent raised a hand to punch him. His forearms moved into a cross, catching the opponent's fist between his wrists. He ducked the opponent's arm and then sent a foot into the opponent's back.

"It's about time you were down, weren't it," he shouted.

He raced to his opponent, jumping. He moved down with a Flying Crouch and a Dragon Punch, aimed directly at the opponent's face. The opponent ducked and kicked off the Dragon Punch, cart-wheeling away from the Flying Crouch. He shook his hand to warn off the punch. Two raised punches moved towards him. He avoided left to right on each punch, jumping a low kick. His opponent flipped over but his foot reached out

The stomach of the opponent bulged as he fell onto his face. A whistle blew and a third man entered the circle ring. He clapped his hands together as he walked towards the two boys. The first boy was twenty one and he was called Rigetsaga. His hair was spiky and never passed his shoulders. That was the longest Harigane had permitted their hair to go. He had brown eyes and crisped eyebrows that were thin and stared in unison with the eyes. His lips were thin but no too much. His brown eyes stared down the other two boys.

His opponent was Samuka. The seventh son and ninth child of Harigane. He had wavy hair and his eyes were hazel. His hair reached the lowness of his neck. He was fifteen - ten months younger than Tanadatsi - and twin brother of Irina. His lips were just like Rigetsaga, his older brother. The third man was Domegane. Domegane was the fourth son of the couple and was twenty and a year younger than Rigetsaga. His eyes were green, his hair was straight and blonde and reached his shoulders.

"Well done, Samuka," Rigetsaga applauded aloud. "You are increasing in strength, a lot. One day you'll be just the same as Nohimaga. He's exceptionally trained for his eighteen years. He looks weaker than he is. Because he's good at fighting. He can't beat me any day though. But you'd become a great fighter, still."

"Stop praising me," Samuka joked off. "Father asked for me, you, Domegane, Nohimaga and Tagetsune to meet him in the Great Hall in like, half an hour. Egetsi is going to arrive in like ten minutes later than us. Father is asking him to help Mother and Samira with the fishing. Egetsi loves to spear the fish. Samira and Mother just use the net. They're lame at fishing."

"Oh crap, the Great Hall," Domegane groaned. "Tanadatsi's dead if he hasn't got those stables cleaned yet."

"In that case, I hope he hasn't got those stables cleaned," Rigetsaga laughed.

The door creaked open. A boy aged sixteen walked in. He was wearing a blue vest over his chest. His arms were bare. His trousers were white and baggy and he had black metal boots that reached his knees. There were light blue/white phoenixes all over his vest. There was a black harsh bruise on his neck, where his father and his three eldest brothers had roughed him up. On his left shoulder, the words 'May 26' were embedded on, by a red poker on fire by his father, with '1552' above it. His vest had a white pull-off hood connected. His head lied low as he looked at the ground, his brown hair hanging out to guard his face.

He moved forwards. Domegane walked up to him as he stopped. His hand reached the boy's chin and he lifted it. He saw the face of the sixteen-year-old boy and smiled. His brown eyes were focused on Domegane. He was short-sighted. His right eye was coloured - dark yellow, light yellow, blood red and dark purple rings around the brown pupil in that order. Domegane smiled at Tanadatsi and pulled Tanadatsi's head to Tanadatsi's left.

"Still smiling?" Domegane asked cruelly.

There was an embedded drawing on his skin of a silver snake around his neck, which looked 3D on his skin but was 2D in real life. The snake was painted silver with coal and stone, so the silver couldn't be removed or smudged to the slightest. His father forced it there when he was unconscious to remind him that while they were tigers and dragons, he was merely a snake and snakes were the work of the Devil. The embed looked as if it was done by the works of a professional artist.

"You've got some nerves entering this training room, Tanadatsi," Samuka said, heaving his halberd from the floor.

"Hey, want to fight?" Domegane asked his younger brother. "Tanadatsi, let me blow your head in!"

Domegane moved to beat Tanadatsi in his head. What Domegane hadn't seen is that Tanadatsi was holding the handle of his blunt katana, Swipe. He named both of his katana and his shotgun. Swipe was the name of the katana with a snake carved into the steel of the sword. His second katana had a Nukekubi - a headless human - which he named Izanagi after the "creator" of Japan.

Swipe moved speedily in front of him, preventing Domegane's hand from hitting him. Tanadatsi pointed Swipe at his older brother and then coughed out in his face. He sheathed Swipe and then unsheathed Izanagi, a sharper sword, which he used when he was angry and wanted to quicken the enemy's death. At the moment, he refused to target his brother as his father would have slew him.

"Leave me alone, Domegane," Tanadatsi replied.

Tanadatsi walked forwards, Izanagi at his side. His feet moved forwards as he shoved Domegane aside. Samuka and Rigetsaga blocked his way. Tanadatsi walked straight between them, knocking them both to his side. Samuka moved forwards to take a blow with his halberd, but Rigetsaga grabbed his arm and stopped him. Tanadatsi placed his right hand in the air and put his middle finger up before walking out of the door at the other end of the room.

Samuka squinted as he looked at the door. He pointed the halberd at the door and grunted. He looked up at Rigetsaga who began to laugh. At first, Samuka frowned in anger but Samuka urged him to laugh on. Domegane began to follow up. The door opened again, the door Tanadatsi had came in through, and Oishi was standing there. Oishi had a beautiful face. She had thin eyes, a small ball of brown in between her eyelids. Her eyelashes were ones to die for. Her hands were in white gloves that flexed around her elbow. She wore a white dress down to her ankles and white high heels. She gasped as she watched the door on the other side shut.

"Was that Tanadatsi?" she asked, showing a full set of white teeth, her lips were bright red as they moved lightly when she spoke.

"Yeah," Samuka laughed, "But forget him. No need to chase him. He'll be at The Dome later on. You'll be there until the Great Hall ends to try and ask him what he wants from Father. His life or what..."

Samuka gasped as she moved forwards. Was she and Tanadatsi not assembling at the festival. She stared at Samuka and then groaned. She span around - her eyes at her hate-filled brother. She and Rigetsaga were one for a fight since she had turned thirteen. Two years had gone since then and they had still fought each other over tiny things like the respect of Harigane and Lirina. She had always won for Lirina, but Harigane had blatantly ignored her since she was twelve. She had refused to marry to Shingen Takeda. She laughed at the fault, she was beaten. But Harigane still showed his love for her. But he ignored her. And now with the Great Hall.

"Am I not invited to the Great Hall?" she asked as she looked at Rigetsaga.

"No!" Rigetsaga laughed. "You're too close to Tanadatsi, and Father's always had one in for you since you refused the proposal. Ever since you screamed NO! and ripped father's necklace into pieces. And you expect to be invited to the Great Hall? Ha! Nobunaga Oda has more chance then you do!"

"That..."

Oishi muttered it in her head. Her hands rested on her kimono over her legs. She ran towards the corner as Rigetsaga began to laugh. She clutched her hands on the nearest thing to her. Her hands came across a handle. She swung it at Rigetsaga - before realising it was a knife. Rigetsaga grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. She breathed hastily. He moved his nose to touch hers and stared at her.

"If I was you, I'd put that bloody knife down, squeeze under that open gap and run," Rigetsaga taunted.

She gasped again.

"Shut up, Rigetsaga!" Oishi screamed.

In her state, she dropped the knife. The sound of metal hitting the marble floors slammed against her ears. His left hand had her right hand against the wall in the air. His right hand was around her left hip against the walls. He moved in for the embrace he had desired. Oishi ducked, aiming beneath his arms. He shook his head off the embrace and grabbed her arm in anger.

"Do you think that I am that stupid?" Rigetsaga shouted.

Oishi moved to his arm and opened her mouth. He frowned down on her as she slammed her mouth shut. He groaned in anger as he released his arm, giving her space to run. She leaned down to pull her heels off when she left after Tanadatsi. She slammed the door behind her as Rigetsaga moved towards it. He paused at the slam and then span around and began to laugh. Samuka began to crouch in laughter, Domegane stumbled over the ring.

***

Tanadatsi walked up towards the door. His hand moved to the handle, slowly grinding it open. As the door opened, his shadow flexed behind him with the candle light. He moved forwards towards the first set of tables. His mustache bristled on his fingers. His beard stayed low on his chin connected to his lower lip outline with a thin trimmed path. His black orbs in the middle of his white ball that shed water followed Tanadatsi up the corridor. It was at the same desk he had earlier wrote on - the map of the battlefield. He looked at his sixth son as his black metal uniform fitted around him tightly.

"Ganagetsi," he groaned, watchful of Tanadatsi. "Kill him."


End file.
